The Return of a Twin
by pixiegirl1234
Summary: Victoria Gilbert is Elena Gilberts identical twin who just came home from a summer away in Italy. When she returns she learns that her sister and brother had not fully gotton over their parents Death. This story contains E/S, D/OC, J:V,A,B. R&R please!
1. Pilot

Home, Mystic Falls, The smallest town in the world according to me, Home was where I be longed right now. It's the beginning of the school year and I was already running late to class. Jenna was the only one who knew I was returning home. Jeremy and Elena were in for a surprise and I think that's what they would need after Mom and Dad died.

They needed cheering up and I would be the one to cheer them up. I was driving my Triumph TR6 1969. The car top was down the wind was blowing my long curly hair past me.

I reached Mystic falls and stopped at a stop sign. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a cawing from a crow.

I took a deep breath to calm down before muttering, "Damn bird."

I drove towards the school. People staring at my red car as it drove past them. Some gawked while other shook their heads to see a teen behind the wheel of the old auditioned car most likely thinking that a parent had bought it for me.

I smiled to myself and pulled into the school parking lot and pulled into a parking space. The dashboard clock read nine thirty. I grabbed my back pack before closing the door and locking it. I raced towards the school in sneaker, white washed skinny jeans, and I wore a black halter top. I had a back pack strap over my shoulder and rushed inside the school. Once inside I ran for the main office. The lady looked at me with a kind smile she waited until caught my breath to speak.

"Hi I'm Victoria Gilbert. I'm just late I attend this high school," I told the secretary lady. She nodded and said, "You missed your first period. Here is your schedule you received them a week ago but just to make sure you don't get lost. You are in history this period."

I nodded taking the late slip and the schedule from her hands. I nodded saying my thanks and left the office. I walked down the hall and went towards Tanners room. He was busy writing on the board.

I looked through the window to see Elena goggle eyeing with a brunet guy who's back of the head was turned from me. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

Mr. Tanner stopped and sighed saying, "Well, well who do we have here."

Elena's head immediately snapped up. The guy she was goggle eyeing did too. In fact everyone was.

"Uh sorry I'm late," I said in a kind voice

"We just started," he said with a smirk.

"Okay," I said I handed him my late slip.

"Well you can take a seat behind Elena Gilbert," he said to me.

"Okay," I was all I replied before taking a seat behind my sister.

I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to see that it was the boy Elena was making goggle eyes with. I could see why he had a sculpted face with hazel eyes and he looked muscular or as some guys would say he's jacked!

Tanner turned back to board and said, "The battle of Willow Creek took place right at end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss. Bennett."

He turned to Bonnie and she glanced around before saying, "Um…a lot. I'm not sure like a whole lot."

This caused me to chuckle. Tanner looked unfazed and said, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Benet."

Bonnie looked down with a small frown for not answering correctly. Tanner looked around for his next victim. He smirked and called, "Mr. Donavan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereo type?"

With a smirk Matt said, "Its okay Mr. Tanner I'm cool with it."

Mr. Tanner smirked at his football player and then looked directly at Elena and he said, "Elena surely you can enlighten us about the towns significantly historical events."

She shook her head innocently saying, "I'm sorry I-I don't know."

He looked slightly angered and said, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

I couldn't take it anymore I was about to speak up when Elena's crush came to her rescue and said, "There were three hundred and forty six casualties. Unless of course you're counting local civilians."

Mr. Tanner gave him an odd amazed look saying, "That's correct. Mr…"

He smirked and said, "Salvatore."

He looked at him and asked, "Any relation to the settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

He nodded saying, "Distant."

"Very good except that there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Mr. Tanner said turning back towards the chalk board.

"Actually there were twenty seven sir," he said getting his attention before saying, "Confederate soldiers they fired on a church they believed it to be housing weapons and they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Elena looked just as stunned as I did. I knew from then on that Salvatore and I were going to be best friends. Not even minutes later did the bell ring. I gathered my stuff and got up. Elena turned to me and said, "Hey."

"Lena," I said to her. Her eyes widened and she brought me into a hug. A very TIGHT hug.

I laughed and she cried into my shoulder, "Victoria."

I rubbed her back and said, "It hasn't been a long time you know twin."

"You've been gone the whole summer," she whispered.

I laughed and pulled back saying, "I know remember I had to have Jeremy peal yourself off of me."

She slapped my arm and said, "Hey that's not funny. I didn't want you to leave."

"Quick question who was the guy you were flirting with your eyes all through history class?" I quizzed her. She blushed a deep red asking, "Was I that obvious?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

She blushed deeper she took my schedule out of my hand and looked at it as we exited the class room.

"You have English next. I also have English next," she told me with a smirk. I grinned and said, "Yea."

She laughed and pushed me into the class room. It didn't take long for Caroline and Bonnie to come over.

"Victoria! I am so sorry," Caroline said in a bubbly way as she pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"Thanks," was all I said. When she pulled back Bonnie stared at me. I crossed my arms and said, "Really Bonnie I have gone the whole summer and you're not going to talk to me?"

She smiled and said teasing, "I missed you. Elena is boring."

Elena faked a pout and then smiled. I laughed and the late bell rung. We all took our seats and learned. Me…I sat there doodling the whole time in my notebook. I showed Elena a goofy picture. She laughed, but when silent when the teacher came over and looked at me and said, "Miss…"

"Gilbert. Victoria Gilbert," I said to her.

She looked surprised but continued asking, "What were the three main themes that Shakespeare wrote about?"

I laughed and said, "Tragedy, Comedy and History."

The teacher nodded and said, "What was the first Shakespeare book you ever read?"

"Uh I read most of them but the first one I read would be…A Midnights Summer Dream," I told the teacher.

The teacher seemed impressed and left me alone. I looked at Elena and said, "I got the answer from the poster."

She looked to the left of her and saw a poster that listed stories by Shakespeare. She started laughing. I smiled and went back to drawing the rest of the period.

When the final bell rung Elena walked with me outside and said, "Hey are you going to the bonfire tonight."

I gave her a look and said, "Elena there is free alcohol where else do you think I'll be going."

She laughed and said, "Yea anyway where is your car?"

I smiled and said, "Were the crowd is."

She followed my gaze and her jaw went slack. I laughed and used a finger to close her chin saying, "You'll catch flies Lena."

I grabbed her arm and we walked towards my car. We shoved through crowd and Elena got in the passenger seat holding her bag while I opened my trunk and placed it in. I closed the trunk and walked back over to the driver's side and climbed in. I started the car and said, "Disperse or I'll run your asses over."

Every moved out of my way quickly. They watched as the Gilbert Twins drove out of the parking lot in style.

I settled back in the Gilbert family house a couple of hours ago and was now driving Elena and Jeremy in my car to the party. My car is not a three seater it is a two seater. Elena didn't have her license because she failed to mention she was having her car get its oil changed.

I sighed and Jeremy spoke saying, "So how did you pay for the car?"

"Jeremy!" Elena scolded. I laughed and said, "Well I made a deal with old man in Tennessee that if I fixed the car I got to keep it."

"You fixed a car, "Elena said with disbelief.

"What you think I can't? Who do you think fixed the flat tire on mom's car on Valentine's Day?" I questioned her.

"Dad did," she said looked out the window since I had the top on.

I laughed and said, "Well he didn't I did and I let him take credit for it."

"Wow," was all Jeremy said. I chuckled. I pulled into an empty space at the party were the music was blaring. People were talking loudly most held alcohol in there in hands and the rest were drink soda. There was a bonfire in the middle were most of the teens gathered close to the small patio.

We walked over to Bonnie who was waiting for us. Jeremy wandered off with his hood up. I sighed and out on a smile.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted us.

"Hey," we both replied. We looked at each other and laughed.

"So how's the hot sexy new mysterious guy?" Bonnie asked her best friend.

Elena blushed and smiled a real smile that I haven't seen in a long time.

"He's okay looking," Elena lied.

I smirked knowing Bonnie could see right through it saying, "Just admit it Elena."

"Okay so he's a little pretty," Elena said causing me to me bite my lip from laughing.

"He has that Romance Novel Stare. Stares deep into her eyes piercing her very soul," Bonnie mocked. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Elena or Bonnie.

Bonnie decided to ask, "So where is he?"

Elena with a cup in hand said, "I don't know you tell me you're the sycick one."

"Right I forgot. Okay give me a second Gram's says I have to concentrate," Bonnie says before closing her eyes.

I held up a finger and said, "What you need a crystal ball…uh."

I looked on the ground and say an empty beer bottle. I picked up and showed Bonnie and Elena saying, "Ta da."

I held out the bottle for Bonnie to take but when her hand clasped on the bottler her face went straight her eyes widened and she looked shocked. I gave her a worried and confused look. She took her hand off the bottle immediately.

"What?" I asked her.

"That was weird. When I touched you I saw a crow," She told me. My eyes widened a little.

"What?' I asked again a little scared.

"A crow, there was fog and a man," Bonnie said and when she saw my face she knew everything she said was true. She quickly shook her head and said, "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There is nothing Psychic about it. Yea okay I'm going to get a refill."

She takes both our cups and walks off. I looked at Elena and she looked at me. It wasn't weird that Bonnie saw a crow but where the hell is the fog and man from.

I was confused why she walked off like that and said, "Okay."

Elena turned around and called after Bonnie with me but she totally blew us off. When we turned back around Salvatore stood there.

"Hi," He said smiling at her.

Elena being flustered said, "Oh, Hi."

"I-I did it again didn't I?" he asked her. Elena nodded about to say something before I cut her off asking, "Did what again?"

Stefan notices me standing there. He glanced between me and Elena seeing that we are identical twins. I smirked and said, "Elena's other half Victoria Gilbert."

He smiled holding out his hand saying, "Stefan Salvatore."

"Well it was nice meeting you Stefan but seeming how I make things award I think I'm going to go stalk Jeremy," I told them with a grin. I started walking away when I heard Elena call, "Don't get drunk!"

I turned and said, "You spoil all my fun!"

She laughed. I smirked and walked towards the beer. I got a bottle out and took a swig from it. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see Tyler. I smiled and said, "Hey Ty."

"Tor when were you going to tell me when you came back to town," he said with a pout.

"First of all I was in school with you the whole day second of all you are high," I said pushing him with a hand on his chest.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jeremy heading towards the woods. I raced after him.

"Jeremy!" I called after him. He ignored me.

"Jeremy where the hell are you going?" I called out to him.

He turned to me and said, "I don't want to hear it."

He turned back around to continue walking when he tripped and landed on Vicki's body.

"Vicki? No," he said looking down at the body.

He looked back up at me and said, "Oh my god it is Vicki."

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"No," he repeated before her went to check for a pulse Vicki gasped and her eyes flew open. Jeremy picked her up and we rushed out of the woods I helped Jeremy carry Vicki.

"Somebody help!" I yelled.

"Vicki! Vicki! What the hell?" I heard Matt yell running to us. Jeremy placed her on the picnic table.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

"What happened," Tyler demanded before people pushed up against him to get a look.

"Everybody back up gives her some space," Tyler yelled while I looked and saw a bite mark on her neck.

"It's her neck. Something bit her she's losing a lot of blood its bad," I told them.

"Vicki open your eyes come on look at me," Matt said.

I looked up to see Stefan looking at the blood. He slowly backed up before turning around and running away.

Stefan Salvatore POV:

I saw someone hurt this time. Zack accused me for the last missing people but now I know for sure it wasn't me and I had proof. I raced home and walked in.

"What going on?" Zack demanded me as soon as I rushed inside.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zack and it wasn't me," I told him before I raced up the stairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I heard flapped in the distance and I looked towards my balcony window.

A black crow came flying in. I watched it fly past me and land on one of my ceiling beams. It cawed and I turned back towards the window and saw someone I haven't seen in years.

"Damon," I was all I said with an unhappy look on my face.

He looked at me before smirking saying, "Hello brother."

Victoria Gilbert's POV:

Vicki Donavan. I think I babysat her once. She was a messed up girl. Their parents wanted nothing to do with them. They were left in care of their mother who was the town's cougar.

I sat there finishing my sixth beer. I tossed the empty bottle away in the woods and walked towards Jeremy and sat next to him. He was watching the paramedics laid Vicki onto a gurney.

Stefan Salvatore's POV:

"Crow's a bit much don't you think?" I asked him when the crow was outside siting on the ledge of the balcony.

Damon lifted his eye brows saying, "Wait till you can see what I do with the fog."

"When did you get here?" I interrogated him.

He turned while walking towards my bookshelf saying sarcastically, "Well I couldn't miss your first day of school."

He leaned his hand on a higher self and leaned forward gazing at the tittles of the books before turning to me and saying, "Your hair is different I like it."

I looked away and then back at him saying, "It's been fifteen years Damon."

"Thank god I couldn't take another day of the nineties," he said in a relieved tone turning away from the bookshelf.

He walked towards my desk and looking at me saying, "That horrible grunge look…*Chuckles*… did not suit you. Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

He looked at me like I was stupid while he said, "I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns their boring there is nothing for you to do," I told him honestly.

He shrugged saying, "I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know you left that girl alive tonight…" I told him. He had his back to me.

"Ah, that can be a problem," he said turning around leaning his elbow and lower arm on my dresser before finishing with a smirk, "For you."

I shook my head before asking, "Why are you here now?"

He narrowed an eye before saying, "I could ask you the same question however I'm fairly certain your answer is going to be summed up with three words…Elena and Victoria."

Victoria Gilbert's POV:

The animal control and the cops questioned the kids. Jeremy and I sat in silence as we watched Vicki being loaded into the ambulance. Matt stood there the biggest concern on his face. We watched until he got in and they rushed to the hospital.

I got up when I saw Bonnie I walked over to her and she said, "Hey, were go for coffee and wait for news."

I nodded and said, "Can I come with you Elena is going Jeremy home."

Bonnie nodded before decided to finally beat around the bush and said, "Victoria there is no way I am Sidekick. I know that, but whatever I saw…or I think I saw I had this feeling."

I shook my head confused saying, "Bonnie what?"

"That it's just the beginning," she said before she went to go and find Caroline again while I went to find Jeremy and Elena grabbing a beer along the way.

Stefan Salvatore's POV:

"Took my breath away…the twins," Damon said looking up at me crossing the room back to the book shelves saying, "They are a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan being around them? Being in her world? Does it make you fell alive?"

"They are not Katherine," I said defensively.

Damon sauntered by saying, "Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

He said walking closer to me seeing if he can get a rise out of me. I shook my head saying, "I know what you're doing Damon and it's not going to work."

I turned from him before he shoved me saying, "Yea come on don't you crave a little."

"Stop it," I warned him.

He pushed my shoulder again and said, "Come on let's do it together."

He hit my shoulder saying, "I saw a couple of girls in the woods."

He smacked my head and said, "You know what let's just cut to the chase and go straight for Victoria and Elena."

I shoved him back getting more angered every second and yelled, "Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!" he exclaimed. I turned trying to control my monster vampire side.

"I can," Damon said before I lost control and looked at him yelling, "I said stop!"

I ran at him and grabbed him both of us flew out of a window shattering the glass. We fell towards the ground.

"Ugh," I groaned as I tried getting up off the broken wood and glass. I looked to see that Damon wasn't near me so I looked up at the window to see the damage but also to see that Damon wasn't there.

"I was impressed," he said causing me to look over by the picket fence he was leaning against.

He smirked saying, "I'd give it a six missed some style but I was pleasantly surprised."

I nodded and Damon went on saying, "Very good with the face. *Make a funny deformed face with a funny sound* Wahhaghh thing was good."

"Yea its fun and games Damon, ugh, where ever you go people die," I said to him.

He shrugged saying, "That's given."

I walked towards him saying, "Not here, I won't allow it.

"I take that as an invitation," he replies with a smile on his face.

"Damon please after all these years can we just give it a rest, "I begged him.

"I promised you an eternity of misery I'm just keeping my word," he told me honestly.

"Just stay away from Elena and Victoria," Stefan warned.

Damon looked down at my hand before asking, "Where is your ring? Ss' oh yea the suns coming up in couple of hours. Then poof ashes to ashes."

He smiled than with a small laugh saying, "Relax its right here."

Damon held out his hand to me and in the middle of his palm was my ring. I reached it taking it slowly and slipping it on my middle finger. Before I could react Damon's face turned vampire and he grabbed me by my throat before tossing me into the garage wall. I rolled and landed on my back. I groaned as he growled, "You should know better than to think you were stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. *He listened his eyes flickering from side to side as he heard the front door open* I think I woke Zack up. Sorry Zack. *Whistles*"

I laid there and watched Damon go inside and greet Zack.

Victoria's POV:

I looked to Elena put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder asking, "Are you okay?"

He shrugged her hand off instead Elena brushed the hair off her face and said, "I called Jenna she is on her way."

I made my way over to them and stood there silently. Elena looked at the both of us as we drank our cheap ass beers before she tried to joke saying, "Those people in uniforms? Last time I checked they were the police."

Me and Jeremy remained silent he took a huge gulp out of his beer leaving more than half left before turning and tossing it behind him.

Elena decided it was time to give us a speech so she looked at us and said, "People are going to stop giving breaks guys. They just don't care anymore. People don't remember that our parents are dead. They got their own lives to deal with. The world has moved on. Maybe you should try too."

Jeremy looked at me in disbelief saying, "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is-is that supposed to be you moving on?"

Elena slowly shook her head before saying, "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

I stood there with a sad look. I heard Bonnie call my name. I turn around to see her car pulled up close to us.

I turned back to Elena and said, "I'm going to go spend time with Bon and Care. Call me when you get home."

Elena smiled weakly and nodded. I looked at Jeremy and gave him a hug. He groaned but chuckled. I do this all the time to annoy him and cheer him up.

I smiled walking to Bonnie's car getting in the back. She smiled at me in the review mirror. I smiled back and we headed off towards the grill.

Once there me and Caroline got in a booth stumbling being drunk while Bonnie went a got us coffee.

"Okay so who you date Zack Efferon or Johnny Depp?" I quizzed her. Her face went from happy to depressed immediately.

Bonnie came over and gave us a cup of coffee each. We both drank two in forty minutes.

"Are you sober yet?" she asked Caroline cause knowing me I would need a lot more than two cups of coffee.

Caroline had her head in her hands and lifted her head taking a deep breath saying, "Hmm…nope."

"Keep drinking," she told us before continuing with a chuckle, "I got to get you home. I got to get me home."

Caroline looked up at Bonnie and asked, "Why didn't he go for me? You know how come the guys I want never want me?"

I giggled earning a glare from Bonnie before she said to Caroline, "I am not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing and… Elena always says the right thing," Caroline said put her head on her folded hands.

Bonnie sighed rolling her eyes before Caroline kept going with tears in her eyes, "Ugh, she doesn't even try and he just picks her and she is always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one."

Bonnie shook her head with a smirk, "It's not a competition Caroline."

Caroline looked at her friend like she was insane and said, "Yea it is."

I lowered my head and started to bang it against the table slowly.

"Victoria what are you doing?" Bonnie asked laughing.

"My brain is numb I am trying to make the numbness go away," I slurred. Bonnie laughed and said, "You're going to hurt yourself."

I raised my head and looked at her. She smiled and I looked at Caroline and said, "Are you drunk or are you really just mopping around?"

"At least I have relationships all you have are one night stands!" Caroline spat at me. I felt something an aching in my body. I got up and said, "I'll remember that when they crown you town whore."

Bonnie was trying to get our attention to stop. Caroline got up and Bonnie stood up quickly saying, "Both of you stop it. You guys are best friends!"

"A friend apologizes," I said crossing my arms and turning away from them like a suborned four year old.

Bonnie shook her head saying, "No I'm not Caroline say you're sorry"

"Bonnie," Caroline whined.

"Caroline," Bonnie warned her like a mother would a child.

"Ugh, fine I'm sorry okay," She growled plumping down on the seat next to me again.

"Victoria," Bonnie said waiting for me to say mine.

I groaned saying, "I'm sorry Caroline."

Mathew Donavan's POV:

All I could feel was concern. Here I was in a hospital sitting at the edge of my seat waiting for my sister to wake up. She was attacked at the bonfire by and animal losing a lot of blood. I looked up at her in the hospital bed to see her eyes slowly lift open. I moved towards her and whispered, "Vick…hey…hey it's okay. You're okay."

"Mat," she said her voice sounding hoarse but I shushed her saying, "Don't try to talk okay, your fine."

She took in a shaky breath before whispering, "Vampire."

I stared at her processing the one word she just said.

Elena Gilberts POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend like it would all be okay._

Stefan's POV:

_I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life that some one knew. Someone without the past._

Elena's POV:

_Without the pain._

Both Stefan and Elena POV:

_Someone alive._

Elena's POV:

_But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you._

Stefan POV:

_They follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want too._

Victoria's POV:

I sat there rubbing my temples with my hands and groaned. Bonnie got up to go pay for the gallons of coffee we drank.

"Car do you have a pair of sunglasses on you," I asked her.

"No," She slurred at me.

I got up and sighed before saying, "I'm going to vomit. Tell Bonnie were to look for me."

Caroline didn't reply. She was busy looking at a man sitting at table in front of us. The man was looking at her with a flirtatious smile. Caroline wiggled her eyebrows suggestively with a huge grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the bathroom not really looking at the man flirting with Caroline.

Elena POV:

_All you can do is be ready for the good…so when it comes you invite it in because you need it. I need it._

Feeling a set of eyes on me I looked out the window from the window seat I was sitting on down at the street to see Stefan gazing at me. I closed my journal and pulled the blanket off me that covered my legs. I laid them on the seat before rushing down stairs to see him. I opened the door quickly and looked at him thinking he could disappear at any second.

"I know it's late, but…uh I needed to know that you were okay," he told me quickly before I could say anything.

"You know for months that all anybody ever wandered about me, if I'll be okay," I told him.

"And what do you tell them?" he asked wanting to know the answer.

I looked down for a brief moment saying, "That I'll be fine."

"Do ever mean it?" He asked me looking me in the eyes.

"Ask me tomorrow," I said with a small smirk nodding.

"It's warmer in the house. We can talk," I told him stepping aside before asking, "Would like to come in?"

He nodded his headed saying, "Yes."

I closed the door staring at him with a smile.


	2. Night of the Comet

I laid there kissing my boyfriend before hearing a noise come from outside.

"Hey did your hear that, "I asked him pulling back.

"Hear what?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"I heard thunder," I told him before smiled replying; "There is no thunder."

He kissed me again be I pushed him back lightly asking, "Are you sure? Because if it rains than we won't be able to see the comet."

Being the stubborn person he was he said, "It's not going to rain."

"Listen I got you something," he told me rubbing my side. I looked up at him with a smile before he continued, "Its back in the car. Don you move?"

"I won't," I told him.

"No," he whispered before leaning in and kissing me passionately. He got up with a grunt causing me to giggle.

"Stay dry," I teased while he tried opening the tent.

"It's not going to rain," he told me before he left the tent.

I sighed and before I knew it I heard what sounded like rain drops on the tent. I grinned saying, "I knew it."

I sat up grabbing a flash light getting out of the tent saying, "I told you it was going to rain."

When I got out though I didn't feel any rain drops. I did still here the pitter patter of drops hitting the tent. I looked up to see the night sky was clear. Scared to see what was dripping onto eh tent I turned slowly around to see that in fact a red liquid has dripped onto the tent.

I pointed the flash light up to see my boyfriend with his neck ripped open and blood pouring out of it. I screamed several times. Before panicking running towards the car before seeing it I dropped the flashlight which slowly turned so it was facing the woods. I pulled the door handle screaming open at it.

"No please," I cried trying so hard to open the door when I hear the car keys button being pressed making the sound okay beep, beep.

I turned around quickly and saw no one there. I looked around no one was there. Than something jumped on me and the last thing I felt was pain in my neck.

Victoria's POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning is different. There is change .I can sense it feel it. For once I don't regret the day before it begins. Because I know I am going to see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good._

_Elena Gilbert._

I read Elena's diary every day since she got one. It would always let me know how she felt what I could do to cheer her up and Let me know when I should just leave her alone for that day. I walked out of my room to see Elena going down the stairs. I had dressed in Dark Jeans a black t-shirt that said bite me and my black vans. I put Elena's diary back quickly and went back to my room. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the hall way. Jenna rushed out and asked me, "Oo, do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

I smiled and said, "Depends where you're going."

Jenna sighed walking to the hallway mirror saying, "Jeremy's parent teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

She had her hair up in her hand making my chuckle saying, "Sexy stewardess (She let her hair down) busy house wife."

Jenna scoffed saying, "Up it is…your feisty today."

"I feel good," I told her. Elena came up behind me and said, "Me to and it's rare for me."

"Yea I decided to go with it fly free walk on sun shine and all that stuff," Elena continued making a funny face.

"Where is Jeremy?" I asked the both of them who were goofing off.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird house," Jenna told us. I gave her a weird look. She sighed and said, "There is no wood shop is there?"

No I said shaking my head at her in the mirror. Jenna nodded saying, "Yeah."

In class, History class to be exact Elena and Stefan were doing the eye flirting thing again.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago the comet, but it hasn't been over Mystic falls in over a hundred and forty five years. Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk in tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore…Miss. Gilbert," Mr. Tanner said looking at the both of them.

She shook her head no. I nodded saying, "You're bothering me."

Mr. Tanner looked at me with a confused look saying, "I'm sorry and you are."

"I am quiet obviously Elena Gilberts twin," I told him. He looked at me and said, "Well I'm sorry for bothering you Miss. Gilbert but I hope it's not too much to be bothering you today after school for detention."

"Well I'll have to see if I can schedule you because I'm pretty booked on mourning my parents and being linnet for teachers who don't know what it's like to lose someone they love…with obvious reasons," I retorted before the bell rang. Mr. Tanner stood there speechless. I smirked and said, "I won't be here for detention because I don't need to hear you give me a lecture."

Elena met me out in the hall with Stefan by her side. Elena looked at me and asked, "Where did that come from?"

I shook my head saying, "I have no idea. I'll see you later. I'm going to go. Bye Stefie."

He chuckled saying, "Bye Tor."

I smirked catching up to Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline had her purse hanging on her arm heading into classroom door way before turning to Bonnie and saying, "I'm confused are you physic or clairvoyant?

"Technically grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors where these really cool Salem chicks or something. Grams she tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kind of tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches I don't think so," She told us.

"Yea well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy last night," Caroline said thinking back to last night. I chuckled and Bonnie smiled saying, "I didn't see him. You did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

Caroline shrugged before saying, "I don't know I was drunk."

Bonnie and I both laughed. I nodded to them saying, "Hey I'll catch up with you guys later."

They both smiled Caroline said, "Okay text you."

"I hope it won't be about the hot leather jacketed guy," I called over my shoulder. I heard Bonnie laughed and I knew Caroline was scowling. I walked outside into the sunny weather.

When I did I saw Jeremy head over to Tyler Lockwood. I groaned before I was even a couple of feet away I heard Jeremy say, "Hey Tyler. I'm sorry to interrupt I was just wondering how, uh, Vicki was doing since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Now get outta here," Tyler growled.

Jeremy didn't back down let alone budge from where he stood continuing, "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Tyler threatened him. Standing close to them ready to step in I needed to.

"You keep saying that but when are you going to actually do it," Jeremy said getting in his face.

"Cause I can go right her right now," Jeremy said shoving Tyler backward. Tyler looked to me then to the girls he was talking to before that were standing by the fence watching closely.

Tyler looked back at Jeremy before saying, "Walk away Gilbert, it's your final warning."

"No this is your final warning dick I'm sick of watching you play Vicki if you hurt her one more time I swear to god I will kill you," Jeremy said his eyes threatening.

Jeremy turned on his heal and walked casually away from Tyler. Tyler turned to the girls saying, "Damn that was like a death threat."

He looked at me again before turning to the girls saying, "Did you here that?"

I shook my head slowly at him before walking away. I heard Tyler yell after me. I turned and he asked, "Problem Gilbert?"

"No just proving a point to myself," I told him. He looked confused and said, "What point are you proving?"  
"That you are a self-conceding jock who thinks every girl should bow down in front of you. I also think that you're a dick. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh," I said before walking out tot eh front of the school. I looked around and threw my backpack on the ground. I laid down next to it and closed my eyes.

Elena and Matt couldn't see me. They were only a few feet away standing there.  
"So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asked her.

Elena sounded sincere saying, "Matt the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You know I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I wanna be there for when Vicki gets up and get the real story about last night," he told her.

"Okay," was Elena said before nearly stepping on my head I grabbed her hand instinctively causing her to fall on her but being off balanced. She looked at me before I started laughing hysterically. Elena slapped me before she started laughing herself.

When I stopped nearly laughing myself to death I got up brushing the dirt off my pants helping her to her feet. We headed towards my car and threw our stuff in the trunk. I got in after her so I could close the trunk. When I climbed in and tried starting the car it wouldn't go. Elena sat there giving me a confused look. I held up a finger and got out of the car. I popped the lid open and looked at the engine parts before seeing one was loose.

"Elena there is a glove department in front of you I want you to hand me the first wrench you see," I yelled over the hood. I heard Elena open the glove box and get out of the car. She leaned against the car and handed me the wrench. I took it from her and twisted it on the loose nut and tightened it.

"Okay now this is my baby so what you're going to do very carefully is turn on the car. Twist it but not too hard," I told Elena who in turn rolled her eyes going to the driver side and turning on the car. I threw my hands in the air saying, "Success."

Elena laughed before I turned to her closing the hood and saying sarcastically, "Now what was that? I can fix cars. Oh Elena thank you."

"Okay I'll say it you know how to fix cars," Elena said with a smirk.

"Damn straight I do," I yelled with a smile. She laughed before I hopped over the door into the car.

I handed the wrench and she put it back I the glove box. I blasted Skrillex music.

"So how's your life been since I was gone Elena?" I asked my twin who looked out at the cemetery in her own would. I sighed saying, "It gets better you know."

She shook her head clearing her thoughts before asking, "What?"

"The pain and guilt you feel. It will go away. You'll find it easier to move on. For me I went to Italy for the summer and you know what I cried almost every day there," I told her. She looked back at me and with a surprised look.

I chuckled and put on sunglasses when we got to a stop sign saying, "I blamed their death on me. I was the one they were coming to pick up. You were to smart and you avoided drinking. I wasn't."

She said, "Victoria stop."

"No Elena you need to hear what I have to say. (She went quiet) I screwed up our lives which in turn screwed up Jeremy's life. HE turned to drugs you turned to journal writing in the grave yard. You threw away things you looked at and found to many painful memories behind them," I told her turning on our street.

"I know I haven't been moving on-," she started but I cut her off saying, "Everyone has different ways on moving on, Elena. Some are not the best ways, but you have one of the best methods I 've seen so far."

"What do you mean?" She asked as I pulled into the driveway.

"I mean that Jeremy was the worst he turned to drugs, but I'm just as bad because I ran away to Italy thinking that if I got away from this place that I could heal when really I brought the pain with me," I told Elena as I turned off the car she looked at me saying, "Things happen Victoria. People get hurt they die. We say things we do things that we all wish we can take back but never can."

I looked at Elena and gave her a small smile. I hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. Getting my stuff out and leaving it open for Elena to get her stuff out too.

"Hey!" She called after me. I turned and she gave me a curious glance.

"Did you see Stefan at all after school?" she asked walking with her back pack in hand having already closed my trunk. I shook my head and said, "No I the as time I saw him was when you two were walking in the hall way."

She nodded and said, "I was taking to Matt and I saw him sitting on a table and when we finished talking I turned around to see that had disappeared."

I shrugged and said, "Maybe he had to rush home."

"Maybe," she repeated me thinking about it.

A few hours later Elena and I ended up in front of Mystic Falls Grill where we hung out outside with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Well I was talking to grams and she said that the comet was a sign of impending doom the last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and coronary created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie said.

Caroline smirked saying, "Hm than you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens."

"You're the only alien Caroline," I told Bonnie who went from hurt by Caroline's remark to laughing.

Caroline ignored my comment and turned to Elena saying, "So then what?"

"So than nothing," Elena told her.

"You and Stefan talked all night," She said wresting her cheek on her fist before continuing saying, "There was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy feely of any kind."

"Nope we didn't go there," Elena said folding the brochures.

"Not even a hand shake," Caroline said trying to get something out of Elena and to tell the truth I was curious myself.

"I mean Elena we are your friends-"she said before I chipped saying, "And I am your sister. Twin sister."

"Okay you're supposed to share the smut," Caroline continued as if I never said anything.

"We just talked for hours," Elena said with a shrug.

"Okay what is with the blockage just jump his bones already," Caroline busted out loud. Bonnie and I gave her an are you crazy look.

"Okay its easy boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex," Caroline said with a smile.

"You would be the one to say that," I told Caroline. She looked at me and said, "Well I am the professional on relationships."

I scoffed and asked, "And how often do you get laid?"

Elena looked at me before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.

"Caroline is right," Elena said Caroline throwing me as I told you so look and wore a smug grin on her face.

"It is easy if I sit here long enough I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do," with a shrug she started walking off. I got up and Bonnie looked at me with a smile asking, "Are you going to?"

"Well she's not gonna walk there," I grinned earning a chuckle out of both of them

I raced after Elena who stood by my car with a smile saying, "You didn't actually think I would pass up on a lift did you?"

I smiled and unlocked the car doors once she and I climbed in and were buckled in I raced us off to the Boarding House.

I found it easily and parked in the drive way. Elena got out quickly not even waiting for me. I turned off the car and held the keys in my hand.

"Someone's impatient," I told her as I met her by the door. She didn't know whether to knock or ring the bell. SO I rung reached over and rung the bell making up the decision for her. She glared at me and I shrugged as I heard the ancient looking bell chime. No one came to the door I turned about to leave when Elena used the door knocker and when she clanked on the knocker and the door swung open a foot.

She poked her head in calling, "Stefan."

"Elena," I hissed at her. She shushed me before going in further. I groaned following her. The house looked ancient itself. There were cushioned benches in the hall way antic lights hung on the wall. In front of us appeared to be a family room.

I spotted Stefan's backpack on the bench closest to the entry of the family room. I nudged Elena and pointed it out to her. She looked at it and said, "Stefan."

We looked around again in amazement at the house. We heard movement like a door hinges squeaking. I turned towards the front door to see that it opened even wider. Elena noticed that too. I held up my hand to her indicating her to stay. I walked a couple of feet to see if anyone was outside. She walked down the hall a little bit. I jumped out my skin when the crow came flying in.

"Damn bird!" I yelled as I turned around to attack it only to come face to face with blue eyes. I jumped again. The god like man tilted his head to the side and looked at me closely.

"Victoria are you okay?" Elena came back to the room I was in.

"Never been better," I said my voice squeaked a little.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in the door was," I said looking behind me to see the door was closed, "Open."

"You must be Victoria," he said after a few more seconds. He turned to Elena and said, "And you must be Elena."

He looked back at me still being only inches away saying, "I'm Damon. Stefan's brother."

Gazing at his lips the whole time I heard Elena say, "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Not true," I told her.

She looked at me and I said, "He said he none that he talked too. The first day of school you, Bonnie and Caroline along with Stefan went to the Grill."

She gave me a confused look saying, "You missed the first day of school how would you know-"

I looked back at the gorgeous man who looked amused at our argument.

"Later," I told her. She nodded...

"Well Stefan's not one to brag. Please come," he said to us he gave the gesture to go into the family room.

"I'm sure Stefan will be along any second," he said as me and he stepped into the family room side by side. I looked up and around saying, "Wow, this is your living room?"

"Living room, Parlor, seventies auction," Damon replied. I smiled at him.

"It's a little kitschy for my taste," he said looking at the fireplace before continuing, "I see why my brother is so smitten. It's about time for a while there I thought he wouldn't get over the last one nearly destroyed him."

He looked over to Elena. Elena looked at him confused asking, "The last one?"

"Yea Katherine his girlfriend? Oh you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet," he said obviously faking like he spilt some big news. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nope," Elena said raising her shoulders. Her eyes looked watered.

"Opps, well I'm sure it will come up now," Damon said looking at me. His head tilted to the side again he looked back to Elena again saying, "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you so you didn't think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"Something tells me you never had a serious relationship," I said aloud. Elena and him look at me before I held up my hands looking at him saying, "Opps."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Elena told him.

He cocked his head to side saying, "I'm a fatalist. Hello Stefan."

I and Elena turned to see Stefan standing there. He noiselessly appeared out of nowhere.

"Elena, Victoria I didn't know you guys were coming over," Stefan said glaring at Damon.

"I know one of us should have called, but-"Elena started but Damon cut her of saying, "Oh don't be silly you're welcome anytime. Aren't they Stefan?"

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. I looked at Elena who was looking at Stefan who was looking at Damon who was looking at me now.

"You know I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies, but I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker," Damon told us in hushed voice as if it were a secret.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena…Victoria," Stefan said shortly after Damon spoke. He glanced at us for a millisecond saying, "It was nice to see you."

"Yea Elena I think we should go," I told her pushing her toward the entry way a little.

I looked up at Damon who was staring at me with a smile on his face. Elena turned and to me and said, "Yea, uh it was nice to meet you Damon."

He nodded before I realized he was staring at me the whole time and turned to me.

"It was nice to meet you Damon, "I told him with a real smile. HE smirked saying, "Great meeting you too Victoria."

I went to shake his hand when I felt his hand take my and before I knew it he held my gaze and kissed my hand causing me to smile and blush a deep red color. I felt Elena nudge me and I looked at her and said, "What? Oh right leaving got it."

We went up the few steps to exit the parlor but Stefan was blocking the way.

"Stefan?" Elena said trying to get his attention.

"Stefan?" I tried he looked at us for a millisecond stepping aside before he turned his hate filled gaze back to Damon.

I looked at Elena and she looked at me giving us a quick twin moment and we walked up the last step and opened the door for her to walk out for before I left I gave one last glance at Damon maybe to see if was real.

When we got home I went upstairs to my room which was right next to Elena's. Luckily for me I get my own bathroom. When I was fully cleaned and newly dressed I walked down stairs to her Elena tell Jenna about Stefan.

"He's on rebound and has raging family issues," Elena told Jenna making a sundae. Jenna skipped next to the island standing next to Elena and grabbed an apple saying, "Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you start dating a guy with mommy issues-"

"Or cheating issues," I said cutting in and adding to the list.

"Or indamine issues," Jenna said nodding with a smirk at Elena who was squirting caramel on her Sunday. I heard the door open and close. I turned and said, "Jeremy?"

"Jeremy!" Jenna started calling racing after him apple still in hand.

"Where were you?" Jenna demanded while Jeremy climbed onto eh fourth step and paused looking at Jenna saying, "More stoner stories look Jena I get it you were cool once and that's-that's cool."

He gave her a thumbs up and he turned around I was getting angry saying, "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

I took the apple from Jenna's hand and threw it at him. He turned to me and said, "Ow! Why? Why did you do that?"

Jenna grabbed his attention by saying, "Listen up quit ditching class or your grounded no discussion."

Jeremy however thought this was funny and said, "Parental authority I like it. Sleep tight."

With another thumbs up he climbed the rest of the way up the stairs and Jenna looked at me with a confused look. I shrugged and said, "I think I should get a high five for the team work we just did."

Jenna smirked shaking her head. I raised my hand and she high fived me. I laughed and said, "Girl power!"

I yawned and said, "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Isn't that a farm term?" Elena said.

"No," I replied.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Elena said.

"No," I said again.

Elena laughed shaking her head. I stalked out of the room and upstairs were I fell asleep on my bed.

The next day was when Elena, Bonnie, and I were stuck handing out pamphlets. I groaned as Elena and Bonnie started talking. Today was not the greatest day to wear heals.

"Hi, Night of the Comet, would you like a program?" Bonnie asked a group of people who walked by. We all handed them one and continued walking.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie said.

Elena sighed saying, "Or text but than I realized we never even exchange that stuff. Never got to the texting part."

"That's an important mile stone in any relationship," I pointed out handing out more pamphlets.

"Isn't it," Elena said with a smile before turning serious and sad again saying, "The time was wrong anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked which made me chuckle saying, "Bonnie's got a point."

"I not ready, guys," she told us.

I stopped her and said, "Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there," She snapped at me.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"What do you mean," Elena asked suddenly fascinated by the pamphlets.

"All we are hearing are reasons why you can't," Bonnie told which made Elena glance at me I nodded and she looked away before nodding.

They both walked away and I snuck off and sat on a bench and took off my heals. I had been walking for at least two hours in the stupid five inch heels. Why did I wear them? Cause they were friggen cute!

I looked up feeling like I was being watched and met Damon's gaze. I blushed and went back to rubbing my feet.

When I looked up he was gone. I glanced around and nearly jumped out of my wits when I heard, "Looking for someone?"

I looked to the left of me seeing Damon standing there casually with his arms in his front jean pockets. He looked bad ass right now. I smirked putting a hand over my chest where my heart was and tried to calm down.

"Sorry, um, no I wasn't," I told him hanging my head pretending to look down at my feet as I blushed while I rubbed them.

"May I?" he asked.

"Yea go ahead," I said as he took a seat next to me.

"So, Victoria, how old are you?"

"How old do I look?" I asked the man sitting next to me as I placed my shoes back on.

"Well judging by how mature you look I'm guessing around 17 to 18 years old," he said resting his arms on the back of the bench. The tips of his fingers nearly brushing my back. Through that small amount of contact I had electric waves flow threw my body sending butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm seventeen actually," I said with a smile. I smiled in his direction and asked, "So how old are you?"

"Well since you answered my question, 22," was his response. I smirked and looked to see Caroline looking at us.

"Um, I have to go, but, uh I guess I'll see you at the Comet tonight," I told him getting up quickly and walking away before he could respond.

Later that night Elena, Bonnie and I was walking through the crowd that had lit candles and saw Caroline head over to us we gathered together before Caroline.

"Hey," Elena said to Caroline.

"I got you a candle," she said to me giving me a candle since Bonnie and Elena had one already.

"Thanks," I mumbled before we walked past her.

Matt and Elena exchanged 'heys' before I used his candle to light my candle and in turn I light Elena's and Bonnies.

"Thank you," Elena said to me. I smirked nodding.

"Thank you Matt," I said to him.

"You're welcome," Matt said to me and Elena.

Elena smiled raising her shoulders before she turned and went to light someone's candle I was right by her side and looked at the person. Green eyes. Stefan. I nudged Elena and she looked up as he said, "Thank you."

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied back before she gazed into his eyes. I gave an awkward cough and said, "I'm gonna go be somewhere while you two love birds have at it."

Elena blushed and slapped my arm.

"Ow," I said looking at her.

"Such abuse," I mumbled before walking away. I walked around for a few minutes before walking back over to them. Stefan and Elena having a moment. Elena and Stefan were staring up talking about the comet.

"Yea Bonnie says it's the carpenter of evil," Elena said.

"I think it's a ball of snow and ice trapped on a path it can't escape. Once ever hundred and forty five years it gets to come home," he said I slid closer to them they didn't even notice me I was only a few feet away from them.

"I'm sorry for yesterday…I wasn't myself," he told her.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing," I told him looking at him.

Elena jumped from me speaking. I laughed and she slapped my arm again. I slapped her arm back and she growled.

"Not so nice when it happens to you now is it?" I said with a smirk.

"Tor we are kind of in the middle of something here what do you want?" Elena hissed.

I frowned and said, "I was thirsty and I left my money at home. I was hoping to get some from you."

"Okay," she goes to pull out the twenty I had already taken from her jacket pocket.

She looked at me and said, "You have the money already don't you?"

"Yup," I say before walking off to the grill. I walked in and sat at the bar. I saw Ernie.

He walked over smiling and we did a secret hand shake. I laughed and said, "Bourbon."

"You got it Tor," Ernie said walking away to get my drink.

Ernie was cool when it came to serving miners he only did it for kids he knew. He brought back my drink which I shot back and I gave him the only money I had.

"Tor you know you don't have to pay," Ernie said sliding me back the money. I slid back to him and said, "And you know I feel bad it I don't pay."

He sighed and said, "You know one of these days's you're going to have to see that taking once in a while and not giving back is okay."

"But for now you're going to learn how to take my money when I give to you to pay," I told him with a grin. He shook his head and gave me change back.

"Bye Ernie," I called over my shoulder as I left the grill.

"See you later Tor," I heard Ernie call back.

I saw Elena walking over to the grill so I walked in behind her. I poked her side making her jump. She turned around and slapped me.

"Ow foul play," I said with a scowl. I walked over and stood next to Matt and Tyler. They just ordered fries and beer.

Caroline heading over to us when Jeremy comes rushing in saying, "Hey has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker you tell us," Tyler said. I turned and punched him in the arm. He muttered, "Ow!"

"Not cool," I growled.

"I can't find," Jeremy retorted.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill pusher I guess you were replaced," he spat at him.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked Tyler.

"Ask him," Tyler said nodding his head in the direction of Tyler.

"You want to do this right now?" Jeremy said not denying anything Tyler just said.

"Are you dealing?" I asked him in an angered and frustrated tone.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler told him.

"She already did. Over and over and over and over again," Jeremy said glaring at Tyler.

"Yea right," Tyler said his voice filled with disbelief.

"Yea you slept with Vicki Donavan. I mean Vicki Donavan slept with you," Caroline said her voice filled with disbelief.

"Yea and I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy stated looking at Tyler.

"There's no way," Tyler stated again in disbelief.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked Tyler.

"Nothing man just ignore him he's a punk," was Tyler's distant response.

"You know what how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister," Matt said looking at all of us.

"We'll check the back," Bonnie said grabbing mine and Elena's arm.

"I'll check the square," Matt said.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy said following Matt before I yanked his arm and we stopped in the doorway of the grill and I said, "Oh, no, no you are coming with me. So that's your game now dealing?"

"I'm not dealing," Jeremy spat.

"Look I sick of the tough love speech, Jer, it's clearly having no impact," I told him

"You, Elena, Jenna…between the three of you it's enough already," Jeremy said his raised tone.

"We could stop if you want. Send you to a therapist were you will be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in groups and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart…or you can talk to me or Elena," I told him in a sad voice.

"I vote for none of the above," he said before going out the direction Matt left.

I walked out and tried looking for Elena and Bonnie and coming up empty so I went looking for Vicki on my own.

I walked around for a little longer and heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see no one there.

When I turned back around to walk, I nearly bumped into someone. When I looked up to apologize I saw it was Damon. I felt a smile grow on my face as I said, "Sorry for bumping into you it's just that I heard this noise an-"

I cut my self-off shaking my head saying, "Never mind. So did you come to see the comet?"

"It's a frozen ball that fly's nothing interesting about," Damon said.

"Oh…so what are you here for then?" I asked him.

"Just walking around," he told me. I smirked and nodded awkwardly.

"Well uh I got to go," I said going to pass him he side stepped me and said, "Could I say something first."

"Uh yea sure," I said glancing around.

"You're a very pretty girl Victoria Gilbert," he said before turning and walking away.

What the hell was that all about? I shook my head and walked back into the grill and saw Matt Patching Vicki back up. I glanced around and saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a table. I took the spare seat and said, "Hey."

They both said, "Hey"

"Ugh just so much Drama," Caroline said.

"Tell me about it," Bonnie replied while I remained quiet just thinking about how Damon complimented me and walked away. I think I had a crush on him.

"Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked glancing at Bonnie.

"Yea," She replied while they stared at Vicki.

"Excuse me hi," Stefan said walking up to us.

"Stefan!" I yelled giving him a huge smile. He chuckled and smiled back.

"Have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked us.

"I think she went home," Bonnie said in a sad voice.

"That bitch she was my ride!" I exclaimed earning a look from every one. I sunk in my seat.

Stefan went to walk away when I grabbed his arm saying, "I'm going to give you Elena's and Mine cell phone number and our email."

I took the pen and paper from Bonnie wrote mine and Elena's number saying, "She is big on texting and you can tell her Bonnie said so."

I handed the paper for Bonnie to check and she nodded I smiled as she handed him the paper. Their fingertips brushed and Bonnie face went from happy to scared, her hand immediately shot back to her side.

"You okay?" Stefan asked in a concerned voice. Me and Caroline looked at each other than at Stefan and Bonnie.

"What happened to you?" She asked him.

He gave her a hidden knowing look before saying, "That's so rude. I'm sorry Excuse me."

Bonnie got up and walked towards the bathroom. Stefan turned to watch her with concern and worry on his face.

"Yea she kid of wakes out it's like her think," Caroline said I got up and said, "Well I'm going home goodnight guys."

Before I walked out though I saw Jeremy walk in with a smile looking for Vicki. His went from happy a broken hearted kid. I followed his gaze and saw that Vicki was kissing Tyler Lockwood. Jeremy walked out and I followed him.

"Jeremy!" I called but he ran off and being in heals I couldn't catch up to him.

I sighed and took off my heals walking. I walked all the way home up the stairs and into my room where I took a hot shower, changed into my PJ's and passed out on the bed dreaming about Damon Salvatore Stefan's brother. The bad ass older brother in town.


End file.
